Une rencontre, des ami(e)s, des amours et des créatures
by DearDineFS13
Summary: La série Primeval, avec la meilleure amie de Connor, ça donne ceci. Des amitiés, des fou-rires, des engueulades et des amours. Venez lire les aventure de la meilleure a mie a Connor
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde. Je commence une fiction sur la série, j'espère que sa vous plaira. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas j'y répondrai volontiers, donc posez vos question en M.P ou en reviews

Je ne possède pas la série, juste le personnage d'Heather et ce qui se rapporte à elle.

Je vous laisse lire le prologue de ma fiction, et je vous retrouve a la fin du prologue.

**Une rencontre, des amies, des amours et des créatures… **

Je m'appel Heather Blackstood, j'ai 20 ans et mon meilleur ami s'appel Connor Temple. Je suis née le 18 juin 1990 à Londres. Je mesure 1mètre75 pour 65 kilos, je suis tout a fais normal. J'ai des yeux verts, magnifiques comme me disent tous les personnes que je rencontre. Je suis une pure londonienne, avec des origines française, marseillaise plus précisément et espagnole, catalane. Je parle très bien français et espagnol. Je suis très sportive, j'ai fais de la boxe pendant plusieurs année et je m'arrange pour faire des footings dès que je peux le sport c'est importent pour moi. Ca me permet de décompresser et d'être dans ma bulle, de me vider la tête et de ne penser à rien. Je vis dans une petite maison dans un petit quartier résidentielle de Londres, c'est la maison ou j'ai grandis avec mon frère et mes parents. Mes parents me l'ont laissé et sont retourné vivre en France, ne voulant pas la vendre et moi qui voulait finir mes études ici, chez moi à Londres. Mon frère, est de 6 ans mon ainé, les a suivi en voulant se rapprocher de l'endroit ou il né, j'aurais fait la même chose. Avec mon frère nous somme très proche et nous nous rendons visite dès que nous pouvons, nous avons une relation fusionnelle.

J'ai rencontré Connor à l'école primaire, le courant est passé de suite entre nous. Et nous sommes vite devenus inséparable. Les gens nous prenaient pour des frère et sœur ou cousin et cousine. Mais nous étions juste meilleur ami. Nous avons tout traversé ensemble, les premier baisés, les peines de cœur, nos moments de joie, d'angoisse… Nous avons toujours été dans la même classe et toujours a coté. Les professeurs en avait toujours marre de nous, nous faisons toujours les 4OO coups ensembles. Nos années lycée ont été les plus joyeuses. Toujours ensemble et toujours amis. Ensuite nous avons réussi a trouver une université communes, pour être ensemble pendant les pauses et quand on décide de sécher les cours. Notre relation est purement amical contrairement a ce que certains disent et elle le restera.

A l'heure actuelle nous sommes en 2010 et avec Connor nous allons voir le professeur Cutter car Connor veut lui parler de quelque chose…

Me revoici. J'espère que sa vous a plut. Le chapitre 1 arrive bientôt. Si vous pourriez me laissé votre avis, je vous en serai reconnaissante. Donc voilà, je vous laisse et vous dis a la prochaine

DearDineFS13


	2. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Salut tout le monde. Je poste le chapitre 1.

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage d'Heather. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin.

**La rencontre …**

**Université Central Metropolitan :**

**Un 4X4 arriva et le professeur Cutter en descendit avec Stephen.**

**Nick : haha ! Je te dois bien ça !**

**Stephen : Il a été sérieusement mis en cause. Il m'avait demandé de l'aider.**

**Nick : Ah oui ? Toi aussi ?**

_**J'étais avec Connor, quand il vit le professeur Cutter avec un homme, je dois dire que de loin l'homme est pas mal.**_

**Connor : Mais si, je te dis que ce n'est pas un canular !**

**Heather : Connor, ils parlent d'un monstre. C'est juste des apprentis cinéaste qui se prennent pour Spielberg ! **

**Connor : Ah oui, viens.**

_**Il part voir le professeur Cutter et me laisse en plans, solo comme une c*nn***_

**Heather : Sympa. Connor attend moi ! **

**Connor : Professeur Cutter !**

**Nick : Evidement, ca avait l'air…**

**Connor : Professeur ! (Il fait tomber ses feuilles Nick et Stephen continue leur chemin). **

**Moi en le rattrapant : Espèce de boulet.**

_**Hum, il est très sexy l'homme, brun aux yeux bleu, magnifique !**_

**Connor, me lançant un regard noir : Professeur ! Professeur Cutter ! Temple Connor.**

**Nick : Désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire. Ça doit être en Archéologie. Prenez à droite, tout droit, sur votre gauche.**

**Connor : Je ne suis pas perdu. C'est mon nom. Et voici Heather Blackstood. Je suis un de vos étudiants.**

**Nick : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je vous connaitrez ? Heather ravi de vous rencontrez.**

**Heather : De même professeur.**

**Connor : Ah oui c'est vrai je suis bête vous n'avez pas encore attaqué les séminaires.**

**Nick, acquiesce et repart tout en continuant de parler avec Stephen.**

**Connor : Professeur !**

_**On arrive dans le bureau à Cutter avec tout plein de choses et des photos d'une femme, la sienne sans doute.**_

**Nick : Surtout ne touchez à rien. Je ne vous ai pas présentez mon technicien de laboratoire, Stephen Hart. **

**Connor et moi : Bonjour.**

**Stephen : Salut.**

_**Il s'appel donc Stephen, très charmant en tout cas, tout à fait mon type !**_

**Nick prend des affaires sur son bureau et les jettes dans la corbeille**

**Connor, montrant un des dossiers de la pile : Non ça c'est ma thèse de doctorat. Voyez-vous j'y démontre que la vie sur Terre dérive d'organisme amené sur par un vaisseau extra-terrestre. Une piste assez excitante.**

**Cutter la rejette dans la corbeille, **_**je dois dire qu'il a bien raison, Connor est peut-être intelligent mais des fois c'est un… un euh… gars vraiment bizarre voila on va dire ca ! **_

**Connor : Il faut encore que je la bosse**

**Heather : Oui je crois… Nan mais qu'elle idée t'a eu de faire ta thèse sur les extra-terrestre, hein dis moi, ta trop regarder Aliens mon pote ! **

**Nick : A propos. (Montrant une roche, un fossile en faite) Dites-moi ce que c'est. **

_**Je réfléchis au nom**_**, **_**sarkotérigan, nan ce n'est pas, sarptoterigion non plus ah je sais**_

**Heather : C'est un sarcopterygien ! **

_**Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi**_

**Nick : Oui exact, aucunes traces d'eux pendant 70 millions d'année et soudain il y en a un qui apparaît en plein océan Indien. Tout a fait inexplicable selon la théorie moderne de l'évolution. Voyez-vous Darwin a fournie presque toutes la réponse, ce sont les morceaux que l'on n'arrive pas à emboitez qui m'intéresse moi.**

**Connor : C'est pour ca, qu'on se demandait si vous aviez vu ca !**

**Heather : Qu'on se demandait ? Que TU te demandais ! En tant que meilleure des meilleures amie que je suis je ne fais que t'accompagné.**

_**Connor montra la une du journal l'article avait pour titre « Enorme Supercherie ou Vrai Monstre ? »**_

**Nick : Un prédateur géant encore inconnu.**

_**Il prend le journal et observe la photo, sourit a Stephen et lui passe le journal**_

**Connor : Eh ! Non non non ! C'est la vérité.**

**Nick : Connor vous devriez sortir plus souvent. Allez dans les bars, fréquentez une jolie fille, la vie vous paraîtra moins étrange.**

**Heather : Tu vois ya pas que moi qui te le dis ! **

_**Hehe j'ai toujours raison ! Règle n°1 : J'ai toujours raison ! Règle n°2 : Si un jour j'ai tort, se référer a la règle n°1 ! Sa me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je trouve d'autre règle. **_

**Connor : Mais j'ai déjà un copine… enfin presque. Là n'est pas la question. Il y a un témoin qui dit l'avoir vu !**

**Nick : Y a des gens qui disent avoir vue le monstre du Loch Ness, ca ne veut pas dire qu'il existe.**

**Connor : Plus maintenant puisqu'il est mort il y a des années, le gouvernement a emporté le corps et a étouffé toute l'affaire. **

**Heather : Cone c'est qu'un canular, si le monstre du Loch Ness existait vraiment tu ne crois pas qu'il serait dans un exposer dans un musée ? **

**Nick : Elle a raison, écoutez votre amie.**

_**Hehe ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dis ? J'ai toujours raison !**_

**Connor : Votre femme s'y serait intéressée elle.**

_**Cutter relève la tête et regarde fixement Connor.**_

**Nick : Ma femme était une authentique scientifique. Elle n'était pas des ces gens crédule qui pourchasse les monstres.**

**Connor la tête basse : Désolé.**

**Nick : Ce n'est pas grave.**

**Connor : J'avais pensé que vous pourriez vouloir vérifier, voilà.**

_**Nick hoche la tête et Connor commence à partir.**_

**Connor : Comme la forêt de Dean n'est pas très loin.**

**Stephen relève la tête de la roche qui observait.**

**Nick : La forêt de Dean ?**

_**Stephen soupire puis regarde Nick**_

**Stephen : Si on part maintenant on y sera pour le déjeuner.**

_**Nous nous rendons donc à la voiture du professeur, ou alors celle de Stephen, je ne sais pas.**_

**Frontière de la forêt de Dean**

_**Nick, Connor, Stephen, un garde et moi marchions vers une remorque de camion.**_

**Le garde : Je venais juste de finir ma ronde quand j'ai… Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur mon écran **

**Connor : Ouah, vous imaginez la force qu'il a fallu pour éventrer ça ! Regardez la taille des traces. Ouah, si vous voulez mon avis … euh … ok d'accord je le garde.**

**Stephen : Si j'avais trouvez ces traces dans la brousse j'aurais dit que nous sommes en présence d'un grand prédateur.**

**Nick : Mais nous sommes dans la forêt de Dean.**

**Le garde : Il été énorme et il courait très vite, il a traversé la cour et il est arrivé là en moins d'une seconde**

_**Stephen s'approche de la remorque.**_

**Stephen : Il y a du sang.**

_**Nick marche vers quelque chose**_**.**

**Nick : Stephen, trouve-moi une explication logique à ça.**

**Stephen : C'est un canular c'est évident. (Il rejoint Nick et vois un grillage éventrer) Juste un peu difficile à monter**

_**Je suis Stephen et vois le grillage.**_

**Heather: Ah ouai ok d'accord**

**Connor arrivant : Je peux émettre une hypothèse (Nick avance) Il se sent mal ?**

**Stephen : Helen Cutter est venu par ici i ans pour enquêter sur la présence d'une créature. Elle a disparue dans la forêt, on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, que son sac a dos, pas de sang, pas d'indices. Rien, elle c'est évanouie dans la nature.**

**Hotel Eddington:**

**Nick est assis au bar, une femme, Claudia Brown assise à une table avec un homme qui parle mais ne l'écoute pas. Elle regarde Nick qui est entrain de boire un verre de whisky, il regarde une photo d'Helen. **

**Claudia : Excusez-moi.**

**Nick se retourne, elle l'embrasse.**

**Claudia : Pas de panique, je viens de dire à cette sangsue que j'attendais mon fiancé. Encore une histoire cochonne et j'étais sur le point de commettre un meurtre. **

**Nick : Eh bien ravie de vous avoir aidé. Je me présente Nick Cutter**

**Claudia : En faite je sais qui vous êtes. **

**Nick la regarde surpris, elle continue**

**Claudia : Je suis Claudia Brown, ministère de l'intérieure. Je vous ai vu à l'hôtel. J'espère que vous pourrez me rendre un service, professeur.**

**Nick : Encore un ?**

**Claudia en montrant le même journal que Connor lui avait montré : Je suppose que c'est la raison de notre présence a tous les deux. On nous signale chaque année des dizaines de cas comme celui-ci. Vous me rendriez un grand service en prouvant l'absurdité de ceci.**

**Nick : Je… Je ne peux pas écarter d'amblée l'existence d'une preuve.**

**Claudia : Voyons, vous ne donnez à cette histoire de monstre aucune crédibilité, professeur ?**

**Nick : J'essaye de garder un esprit ouvert.**

**Claudia : On parle de ca comme une bonne chose.**

**Nick : Tout dépend de votre façon de définir un monstre, une panthère noire peut être terrifiante par une nuit sana lune.**

**Claudia : S'agirait-il de cela ?**

**Nick : C'est mon hypothèse. A moins qu'il n'y est rien. La dernière apparition aurait eu lieu du coté de la forêt. Voulez-vous vous joindre aux recherches ?**

**Claudia : Je suppose que je dois au contribuable de faire mieux que de rester dans ma chambre à vider le minibar. **

_**Stephen, Connor et moi enfin Connor faisait des recherches sur son ordi sur la créature du journal.**_

**Connor : Cette base de données contient des informations constamment mis à jour sur les espèces vertébrées disparues.**

**Heather : Il y consacre tout son temps libre depuis qu'il a 14 ans.**

**Stephen : C'est impressionnant.**

**Connor : Ouai, c'est pas mal.**

**Heather : Mais un peu triste.**

**Connor : Mais vous êtes d'accord, ca ne peut pas être un chat sauvage.**

_**Nick arrive accompagné d'une femme habillée d'un tailleur noir et blanc.**_

**Nick : Voici Claudia Brown du ministère de l'intérieure, elle va se joindre à nous. Claudia voici Connor Temple, Heather Blackstood et Stephen Hart.**

**Connor : Et ils vont étouffer toute l'affaire.**

**Claudia : De quoi parle t-il ?**

**Nick : Connor trouve toutes les idées du complot séduisantes.**

_**Tout le monde monte dans la voiture. Nick conduit, Claudia est du coté passager et Stephen, Connor et moi derrière. Je suis au milieu entre les deux garcons.**_

**Forêt de Dean**

_**Nous étions en pleine recherche de créature. Stephen tenait une carte dans ses mains et Connor une boussole.**_

**Claudia : Si il y aurait vraiment une créature dans cette forêt, les journalistes ne l'auraient pas déjà trouvée ?**

**Nick : Ils ne sauraient pas quoi chercher.**

**Claudia : Mais vous, vous le savez ?**

**Nick, faisant oui de la tête : J'ai déjà vu Stephen traqué un animal blessé pendant 10 jours dans la forêt équatoriale. **

**Connor : Sans parler de l'anaconda qu'il a terrassé et la baleine qu'il a sauvée**

**Heather : Hum… Tueur et sauveur d'animaux.**

_**Petit sourire de Stephen**_

**Nick : Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose peut être pas. Allez savoir.**

**Stephen, un peu plus loin : Cutter !**

_**On le rejoint et la je vois un cadavre d'animal, on dirait une vache, on va l'appelé Milka.**_

**Nick : D'accord là ca commence a m'intéressé**

**Heather, en regardant Milka : Charmant. Pauvre Milka, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert, la pauvre.**

_**Claudia me regarde bizarrement.**_

**Heather: Bein quoi, faut bien lui donnez un nom a la vache, même si elle est morte. Les gens je vous présente Milka.**

**Connor : Professeur, la boussole devient folle **

**Heather : Chouette ta rime Connor.**

_**Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle et passe la boussole à Cutter. Claudia me regarde comme si j'étais bonne à enfermer en H.P (Hôpital Psychiatrique), Cutter visiblement me prend pour une abrutie et Stephen me regarde en souriant. Je sais je peux être très amusante quand je veux ! N'empêche Stephen il est plutôt sexy quand il sourit ! **_

_**On est toujours entrain de marcher, sa commence à être chiant. En plus ya personne qui parle, allez les gens lancez un sujet chez pas moi, sur le foot, les voiture, les fringues ce que vous voulez mais parlez ! Au détour d'un arbre il y a un jeune femme, les cheveux courts blond presque blanc, aux yeux bleus. Elle est devant un dinosaure, un Scutosaure. Enfin je crois.**_

**Nick : Ne bougez pas.**

**Claudia : C'est un vrai dinosaure ?**

**Nick : Le résultat d'une expérience, peut être un croisement, une évolution régressive. Qui êtes-vous ?**__

**Abby : Abby Maitland, je soigne les animaux au zoo de Wellington**

_**Nick s'approche du Scutosaure pour l'observer.**_

**Nick : C'est un reptile d'au moins 5 ou 6 tonnes. Importantes bosses supra temporal, énorme ostéoderme sur le dos. Certainement une sorte d'anapside. **

**Heather : Ce serait une tortue ? **

_**J'avais jamais vue une tortue de cette taille, je ne savais même pas que ca existait. Je me coucherais moins bête ce soir**_**.**

**Le Scutosaure s'agite, Nick reviens vers nous.**

**Abby : Restez dans son champ de vision, vous le rendez nerveux sinon.**

**Connor : J'avais raison, il y avait bien une créature.**

_**Connor prend le Scutosaure en photo avec son portable mais Claudia lui prend son portable des mains**_

**Claudia : Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est un secret d'Etat. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais en faire.**

_**Je m'approche d'Abby pour me présentée et présentés les autres.**_

**Heather: Salut, moi c'est Heather.**

**Abby : Ravie de te rencontrer.**

**Heather: De même. Alors je te présente Claudia Brown elle travaille au ministère de l'intérieure, Connor Temple mon meilleur ami et les deux qui regardent le joli petit lézard c'est le professeur Nick Cutter et son technicien de laboratoire Stephen Hart.**

**Abby : Heureusement que tu me le dit. Je me voyais mal les appelés Monsieur, Madame ou Mademoiselle. **

**Heather: Ravie de t'avoir aidée. **

**Nick se penche et regarde Rex.**

**Stephen : Bon sang. Il y en a deux.**

**Nick : Mais d'où est ce que sa sort ?**

_**Pendant ce temps Claudia est en pleine conversation au téléphone en dehors de la forêt**_

**Claudia : Non, je ne peux pas utiliser la police, c'est une affaire délicate. Il y a des vie en jeux ici. Ecoutez, pas la peine de dire que je manque d'expérience, vous allez devoir me faire confiance alors envoyez quelqu'un sur place. Et vite ! **

_**Elle raccroche**_

**Chez Mme Trent :**

**Nick et Abby sont dans la chambre de Ben.**

**Mme Trent : Je vais me plaindre. Elle lui a bourré le crane avec ses histoire de monstre et vous avez vu l'état de sa chambre ?**

**Ben : C'était un dinosaure !**

**Nick : La vérité c'est que Mlle Maitland s'est laisser emporter. Le compagnon de Ben n'est qu'un draco volant. Un lézard volant du sud est Asiatique.**

**Ben : Il y avait un monstre, je vous jure. Il nous a poursuivi, dis leurs Abby.**

**Abby : Je crois qu'on s'est laissé dépasser. On a eu peur, voila tout.**

**Ben : Mais j'ai vu le passé ! L'époque préhistorique ! J'y étais !**

**Nick : Tu as vu le passé ?**

**Ben : Il y avait un désert, des rochers et… Des trucs ! (énerver que personne ne le croit il sort de sa chambre) **

**Mme Trent : Ah merci la télé ! Excusez-moi.**

**Elle sort aussi.**

**Dehors :**

**Claudia : Je sais que vous n'aimez pas mentir mais si cette nouvelle est connu qui sait quelle pourrait en être les conséquences. Vous devrez signer tout les deux un engagement sur le secret officiel.**

**Nick : Oh et depuis quand cette nouvelle est un secret d'état ?**

**Claudia : Environ dix minutes après avoir convaincu à mon patron que je n'étais pas folle alliée.**

**Nick : Pour l'instant, nous avons un problème beaucoup plus urgent. L'animal que nous avons peut être beaucoup de chose. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a balancé notre amie Milka la vache dan l'arbre.**

**Claudia : Vous ne pouvez pas en être certain.**

**Abby : C'est un herbivore, purement végétarien.**

**Claudia : Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a un autre ?**

**Nick : De quoi parlez Ben quand il nous a dit qu'il avait vu le passé ? Ces animaux viennent forcement de quelque part.**

**Claudia : Comment ça ?**

**Nick : Je pense que la réponse se trouve dans la forêt. Et que Ben la peut être trouvée.**

_**De notre coté c'est l'ennuie totale. Resté surveiller un truc géant c'est ennuyant. Et si je me trouvé un ami(e) à qui parlez par texto ? C'est une bonne idée ! Je sors mon portable et…**_

**Heather : Oh non ! Je n'ai pas de réseau. Mais ce n'est pas possible ça. En plus le seul jour où j'ai pas mon Ipod. Sérieux ? **

**Connor : Oh c'est bête j'ai pas mon Ipod non plus.**

**Heather : Connor si c'est pour me désespéré encore plus, la ferme.**

**Stephen : Du calme, vous allez le faire partir.**

**Connor : En parlant de ça, je devrais avoir le prix Nobel.**

**Stephen : On ne sais même pas encore ce que c'est.**

**Connor : Quand même, il ressemble a un dinosaure, se comporte comme un dinosaure ! C'est un dinosaure. C'est le chainon manquant avec la préhistoire et je l'ai découvert.**

**Moi : Non tu ne la pas découvert, personne ne la découvert. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est et d'où il vient, attend de savoir.**

_**Nick, Abby et Claudia arrivent.**_

**Nick: Stephen!**

_**Le dinosaure commence a se faire la mal.**_

**Connor : Non, mais ou est ce qu'il va ?**

**Heather : Je ne suis pas dans sa tête Cone.**

**Nick : Laissez le partir, il a peur, on va voir ou est ce qu'il va.**

_**On suit donc le dinosaure. Il passe un espèce de truc Blanc/argentée et disparait.**_

**Claudia : Ou est il allé ?**

**Nick : Chez lui.**

**Heather: C'est quoi ce truc ? **

**Stephen : J'en sais rien.**

_**Les hommes que Claudia a demandée arrivent et sécurisent le périmètre tandis que Connor étudie l'anomalie, avec Nick, Stephen, Abby et Cone on a décidé d'appelé le truc anomalie. Abby regarde ce qu'il se passe assise dans un coin. **_

_**Un militaire descend d'une voiture, il se présente a Claudia comme le capitaine Tom Ryan.**_

_**Connor avait un stylo dans la main et il le lâche. Le stylo est attiré par l'anomalie et la traverse. **_

**Connor : Eh mon stylo ! Sa explique que la boussole soit devenu folle.**

_**Nick et Claudia avait assisté a la scène.**_

**Nick : Qu'est ce qui peut créer un champ magnétique aussi fort ?**

**Connor : Peut être un vaisseau extra terrestre ?**

_**J'étais assise contre un arbre et je crie **_

**Heather: Ta raison Connor regarde ils sont la !**

_**Connor se retourne et j'explose de rire, Stephen qui avait suivi la scène rigole aussi.**_

**Connor : C'est pas drôle Heather. On parle sérieusement la, entre scientifique. **

**Captain Ryan : Bon le scientifique il arrête de parlez et il travaille.**

_**Le capitaine Ryan commence a organisé le campement. Stephen va voir Abby et lui demande comment elle se sent, je crois que je suis jalouse. Nick parle a Claudia, il dit que se sont des animaux préhistoriques.**_

_**Connor s'amuse avec l'anomalie, il fait passer des objets dedans jusqu'à…**_

**Connor : Oh non, c'était la clef de ma porte d'entrée ! Ma Heather chérie que j'aime…**

**Heather : Ni pense même pas, tu te débrouille. T'es un grand garçon et ta des amis.**

**Connor : Tes pas sympa. Je reste le temps de faire changer ma serrure.**

**Heather : La dernière fois t'es resté 4 mois chez moi. Mon chien s'en souvient encore.**

**Claudia : Stop, temps mort. **

**Abby : Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

**Claudia : Oui on ne va pas resté la.**

**Nick : Laissez ça à vos experts.**

**Claudia : Ils n'ont pas vu ce que l'on a vu ! Et ils ne savent ce que vous savez.**

_**Claudia part et laisse Cutter seul réfléchir en regardant l'anomalie, Stephen s'approche de lui.**_

**Stephen : Tu pense a Helen, n'est ce pas ?**

**Nick hoche la tête : Oui ça explique tout.**

**Stephen : Sauf pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue.**

_**Je suis avec Stephen et Connor, on est en plein milieu de la forêt en train de chercher le prédateur**_

**Stephen : Quelque chose de grand est passée par ici il y a peu de temps.  
Connor: Alala, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour la nature. J'ai des problèmes de sinus et des allergies, je pourrai en faire la liste.**

**Heather : Connor, tais toi  
Stephen : On ne peut pas se fier a l'armée pour retrouver cette animal. Surtout continuez a faire attention. Il est tout près je sens sa présence.**

**Connor : On devrait peut être attendre le professeur**

**Heather : Froussard  
**_**Comment fais-je pour être amie avec lui ? Je me le demande bien, on continu de se chamailler avec Connor et Stephen nous regarde amusé en sourient. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. **_

_**Nous recherchons toujours la bête, plus personne ne parle de peur de voir déboulé un monstre assoiffé de sang. Je vais peut être un peu loin dans mes propos mais on ne sais jamais ce que sa peut être. **_

**Connor : Au faite Stephen, comment tu trouve Abby ?**

**Stephen : Sava, pourquoi ?**

_**Je ne supporte plus les entendre parler d'Abby. Elle est, certes, très gentille mais je ne vais pas supporter longtemps que le mec sur qui j'ai flashé parle d'elle avec mon meilleur ami. C'en est trop pour moi, j'accélère et les dépasse. Je marche a une dizaine de mettre devant eux pour ne plus les entendre. Je regarde derrière moi et les voit tous les deux arrêter. Je suis a une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, je ralenti mais continu de marcher, je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Pourquoi faut toujours que les blondes plaisent plus au gars ? C'est toujours pareil… J'ai ma tête des jours triste, celle ou il ne m'en faut plus beaucoup pour tout lacher et pleurer un bon coup. Je n'entends pas Stephen arrivé**_

**Stephen : Heather, tu vas bien ? **

**Heather: Euh… Ouai, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

**Stephen : J'ai vu sa… Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.**

**Heather : Ouai ouais, ne t'inquiète pas Stephen.**

_**Je regarde droit devant moi et on continu de marcher. Connor nous rattrape enfin mettant fin a mon calvaire. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Stephen, il est très gentil et tout, mais je crois que je peux vraiment tomber amoureuse de lui et je n'en ai pas très envie. Surtout si il préfère Abby. **_

**Pendant ce temps, au ministère de l'intérieure :**

_**Abby et Nick ainsi que Lester, un employé du gouvernement, regarde des scientifiques s'occuper de Rex, le lézard. Un scientifiques, essayant de prendre un échantillon de salive a Rex, le fais s'envoler. Une scientifique ouvre la porte pour rentrer dans le petit laboratoire, et Rex en profite pour sortir. Abby et Claudia parte a la poursuite de Rex dans les couloirs du ministère. Rex passe par une fenêtre mais revient finalement dans les bras d'Abby.**_

_**Lester, Claudia ? Abby et Nick sont dans une salle de conférence et parlent a propos de Rex et de l'anomalie.**_

**Foret de Dean : **

_**Nous traquons toujours le prédateur, Stephen et moi devant et Connor à la traine quelques mètres derrière nous. Nous ne parlons pas et le silence et plutôt pesant. Nous découvrons une empreinte de pat. Stephen s'accroupi et je reste debout, n'y connaissant rien aux empreintes.**_

**Stephen : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Connor arrive enfin : je crois que le terme scientifique pour ça c'est « très mauvaise nouvelle ».**

_**Connor sort son ordinateur, tandis que Stephen observe toujours l'empreinte et que moi je les regarde faire tous les deux.**_

**Connor : Bon, mon hypothèse, c'est que l'animal qu'on a vu tout a l'heure est un Scutosaure, de la fin du Permien. Cette empreinte, en revanche ne lui appartient pas. Si les deux dinosaures sont tous deux du Permien, dans ce cas cette charmante petite chose… est notre premier suspect.**

_**Il nous montre son ordinateur et donc notre prédateur.**_

**Connor : c'est un Gorgonopsien, une machine a tuer compacte et doter d'une puissance incroyable. Si il est toujours la, tu dois le retrouver Stephen. Et vite**

**Stephen : Et vous ? **

**Connor : Toi grand chasseur, moi plutôt logistique et prévenir tout le monde.**

**Heather : Je t'accompagne Stephen.**

**Stephen : Hors de question Heather, je ne veux pas paraitre macho ou autre mais, si c'est vraiment un gorgonopsien, je préfère vraiment éviter que tu viennes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**Heather : Je sais me défendre. J'ai fais de la Boxe pendant des années, et j'ai une très bonne condition physique. **

**Stephen : Tu ne viens pas, tu reste avec Connor et vous allez rejoindre Nick et tout le groupe. Fin de la discussion.**

_**Il nous souri, nous fais un signe de la main et part a la recherche du gorgonopsien. Nous décidons avec Connor de rejoindre les autres au plus vite.**_

**Dans une école :**

_**Un jeune garçon, Ben et son professeur, sont dans une salle de classe. Le Gorgonopsien arrive et Ben et son professeur s'enferme dans la salle de classe. Le gorgonopsien essaye de défoncer la porte mais il reçoit une chaise en plein dans la tête. Stephen regarde la créature.**_

**Stephen : Affronte un adversaire a ta taille.**

_**Il s'enfui dans les couloirs, la créature a ses trousses. Sur le chemin, il renverse tous les meubles qu'il y a, mais le gorgonopsien passe sans mal au dessus des armoires renverser. Stephen se retrouve coincé contre une porte fermé et le gorgonopsien. Il attrape un extincteur et le vide sur le gorgonopsien qui n'apprécie pas trop et qui charge Stephen qui avec la force du choc recule et ouvre la porte. Il tombe dans l'herbe inconscient et l'animal s'enfuit vers la foret.**_

_**Nous sommes tous devant l'anomalie, sans nouvelles de Stephen. Je dois dire que je suis un peu inquiète. Connor tente de le rappeler mais rien…**_

**Nick : Tu as rappelé Stephen ? **

**Connor : Il ne répond pas**

**Nick : pourquoi ne pas être aller avec lui ?**

**Heather : Il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne. J'aurais du y aller quand même. Qui sais ce qui peut lui être arrivé…**

**Claudia : Il est 18H55, je veux que vous soyez de retour au plus tard à 20H00. Si la première liaison est établie nous seront là pour l'entendre.**

_**Le capitaine Tom Ryan s'avance vers Nick, Claudia et moi. Il me serra la main et regarde Claudia.**_

**Nick : Que fait-il ici ?**

**Claudia : Voici le capitaine Tom Ryan, vétéran de la guerre du Golf. Il a une grande expérience du désert. Nous ne savons pas quels sont les risques de l'autre coté de l'anomalie. Pas de discussion, il vous accompagne. **

_**Je regarde la scène sans rien dire. Nick se lève et serra la main du capitaine. Abby arrive avec Rex dans les bras et le donne a Nick.**_

**Abby : prenez soins de lui s'il vous plait. Et faites attention a vous **

**Nick : Tout ira bien.**

_**Je rejoins Connor, et regarde le professeur et Tom Ryan passé l'anomalie. Claudia a l'air anxieuse. Connor fait tomber son stylo.**_

**Connor : Mon stylo ! Il n'a pas été attiré par l'anomalie, elle perd de l'intensité.**

_**Nous attendons Nick et le capitaine Ryan toujours sans nouvelles de Stephen. Je l'ai appeler plusieurs fois et je tombe toujours sur messagerie. J'ai du m'imaginer le pire plusieurs fois. Il fait nuit et froid. Ma veste est resté dans le 4X4 de Nick et mon sweat ne tient pas très chaud la nuit.**_

**Abby : Regardez !**

**Connor : Professeur !**

**Claudia : appelez un médecin !**

_**Tout le monde s'active et personne n'entend Rex sauf Abby. Je reste assise contre un arbre, a regarder l'écran noir. Attendant que Stephen appel, mais rien. **_

**Connor : Ca c'est bien passé ? Comment vous vous sentez ?**

**Ryan : Personne ne va nous croire !**

**Claudia : Beau travail Ryan**

_**Abby s'éloigne du groupe et prend Rex dans ses bras, elle le met dans son écharpe pour le garder au chaud.**_

_**Un grognement se fait entendre, je me relève et vois le gorgonopsien approcher a vive allure vers le campement. Petit problème je suis juste devant lui et il me regarde en grognant. Je le regarde, comprenant que je vais finir en pâté pour gorgonopsien. Tout le camp commence a courir. Personne n'allant du même coté, les militaires tirent de tous cotés. Le gorgonopsien commence à s'énerver et à approcher de moi Je me retourne et grimpe dans l'arbre, qui est haut, le plus rapidement possible. Je me mets sur la branche la haute et reste en équilibre accroupi sur la branche.**_

_**Claudia court en suivant Nick et Connor, elle tombe. Nick revient sur ses pas et l'aide a se relever. **_

_**Une voiture arrive, Stephen conduit le 4X4 du professeur et renverse le gorgonopsien, ce qui l'assomme. Stephen arrête le véhicule et en descend. Le gorgonopsien se releve, Nick lance une arme a Stephen et Stephen tire sur la créature. Il remercie Nick d'un regard.**_

**Nick : Tout le monde va bien ?**

**Claudia : Oui, merci de m'avoir aider Cutter.**

**Nick : Ce n'est rien. Connor ?**

**Connor : Un peu essoufflé mais sava.**

**Abby : Tout va bien pour moi. Et toi Stephen ? Tu étais ou,**

**Stephen : Je vais bien. Ou est Heather ?**

**Heather : Je suis la !**

_**Ils tournent tous la tête dans une direction différente. Mais personne ne regarde dans l'arbre.**_

**Heather : Levez la tête, je suis dans l'arbre.**

_**Je commence a descendre et me retrouve juste au dessus de la voiture je me laisse tomber doucement sur le toit et les regarde. Connor secoue la tête, Claudia et Abby me regarde étonné, Nick et Stephen sourient. Stephen s'approche de la voiture et m'aide a descendre.**_

**Heather : Merci**

**Stephen : De rien.**

_**Je souri et regarde Connor.**_

**Heather : Sympa de te soucier de ta meilleure amie. Heureusement que Stephen est la pour demander après moi.**

**Connor : Oui désolé. Mais je savais que t'étais quelque part en sécurité.**

**Heather : J'ai froid…**

_**Je souris et vais dans les bras a Connor qui souris et me serre dans ses bras. **_

**Claudia : Rendez vous demain au ministère. **

_**Nous remontons dans nos voitures respectives, Connor et moi avec Stephen et Nick. Et nous rendons sur le parking de l'université. Je remets ma veste et nous disons au revoir au professeur et à Stephen. Nous partons avec Connor bras dessus bras dessous en rigolant vers ma voiture et nous rentrons chez moi. Je n'ai pu me résigné à le laisser se débrouiller et dormir dehors. **_

**Le lendemain au ministère :**

_**Nous parlons de l'appareil photo retrouvé par Cutter et Ryan lors de la traversé par l'anomalie. Lester nous fais a tous signé un contrat certifiant que nous ne devons en parler a personnes sous risque d'emprisonnement ou je ne sais quoi. Nick sort du bureau et nous, Connor, Abby, Stephen et moi le suivons. On se promet avec Abby d'allez boire un verre un soir et elle retourne travailler au zoo. Nick retourne a l'université suivi de Connor. Me laissant seule avec Stephen. **_

**Heather : On se revoit à la prochaine anomalie.**

**Stephen : S'il y en a une qui apparait oui. Sinon dans ces cas la je n'aurais pas d'autre choix.**

**Heather : d'autre choix ?**

_**Je le regarde et il me souri**_

**Stephen : l'autre choix serait de t'inviter a boire un verre.**

**Heather : Pourquoi pas. Tiens-moi au courant.**

_**Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je pars et rentre chez moi le cœur léger. Bien que je doute qu'il m'appel un jour. **_

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Le deux arriveras des que je l'aurais fini.

Dites moi ce que vous en penser. Et si vous avez des idées, faites moi les savoir et peut être que je l'est inclurai dans ma fiction.

Sur ce je vous laisse et a la prochaine.

DearDineFS13


	3. Chapitre 2: Au bout du tunnel

Salut à tous. Voici le chapitre 2. J'ai eu quelque problème. Mon ordi portable ma lacher et tout la fic était dessus. Impossible a récupérer donc il faut que je réécrive tout. Ce n'est pas simple étant donnée les cours et les devoirs et tout ce qui va avec, sachant que je garde un maximum de temps pour avoir une vie sociale. Donc désolé pour ceux qui attendé la suite. Je vous la mets aujourd'hui. Et j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps a vous poster la suite.

Réponses au reviews :

Anonyme : Chère anonyme, ravie que sa te plaise. Se chapitre est plus long que le précédant. Et je suis désolé si c'est long mais j'ai une vie en plus de l'écriture donc désolé

andrealeone: Je suis contente que sa te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Au bout du tunnel**

**Université Métropolitaine de Londres**

_**J'attendais Connor assise a une table dans la cafétéria. Je le vit arriver avec Tom et Duncan. Ses meilleur amis, et je ne les aime pas du tout. Mais je ne veux pas empêcher Connor de les voir, alors je prends sur moi. Je les trouve tout simplement ridicule. Ils font la queue pour prendre un plateau. Je commence à manger sans les attendre. Histoire de partir plus vite. Je finis de manger quand ils arrivent. Je leurs laisse ma table et vais vers les jardins. Je n'ai pas de cours cet après-midi mais je n'ai pas envie de rentré chez moi, sinon impossible de travailler. Je me mets à réfléchir sur plusieurs choses et me retrouve dans mes pensées, sans faire attention à ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Je rentre dans un bâtiment, dont j'ignorai l'existence tellement le campus est grand. Je passe devant un bureau ouvert et entend des voies. **_

… **: Ce sont les archives d'Helen sur 10ans. T'as déjà tout lu, tout ces articles, thèses et j'en passe. **

_**On dirait la voie de Stephen. Je regarde dans le bureau et le voit avec Nick, lire des tonnes de dossier. Je devine qu'ils parlent d'anomalie. Je fais demi-tour et retourne dans les jardins.**_

**Stephen : Bon je te laisse, je vais faire un tour.**

**Nick : Et si tu la voit, invite-la à boire un verre. T'aura autre chose à me raconter que votre discussion que je connais par cœur maintenant.**

**Stephen : Très drôle Nick**

_**Arrivé dans les jardins, je m'assois sur un banc et sort mon trieur. Je prends un cour sur l'anatomie et l'afflux du sang. J'essais de retenir pour mes exams qui arrive. Je sens quelqu'un s'assoir sur le banc mais je ne fais pas attention.**_

… **: Mais c'est qu'elle est concentrée dites moi.**

_**Je souri et regarde la personne qui c'est assis à coté de moi.**_

**Heather : Il faut bien. Je tiens à réussir mes partiels. **

**Stephen : C'est sure. Comment tu vas ? **

**Heather : Tout va pour le mieux. J'ai envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête a cause de ces p*t*** de cours de théorie. Mais tout va bien. Et toi alors ? Pas trop dure les recherches avec Cutter ?**

**Stephen : Que ferait-on sans la théorie… Ne me parle pas de ces recherches. Je ne supporte plus Nick, j'ai l'impression de passer tout mon temps à lire, relire et re-relire des centaines et des centaines d'articles… Attend, comment t'es au courant**

_**Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Et le regarde amusée**_

**Heather : Temps de réactions très lent. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis passée devant son bureau i peu près 10 minutes. J'ai entendu un bout de la discussion. **

**Stephen : Dis plutôt que tu voulais me voir et que ta pas osé venir parce qu'il y avait Nick.**

_**Je laisse échapper un rire et le regarde. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Il retourne la tête et regarde droit devant lui en souriant.**_

**Heather : Tu m'as rêvé mon pote. C'est toi, je te signal, qui est venu me voir.**

**Stephen : Non, j'ai juste vu une jolie fille assise seule sur un banc et qui attendais son prince charmant.**

**Heather : Ah parce que tu es un prince charmant ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire chéri.**

**Stephen : Tu sais que je suis ton prince, ma princesse.**

_**On se regarde, et on commence à rire. Son téléphone sonne, il a un message. Il le lie et se lève. Il me regarde et me tend la main**_

**Stephen : Debout princesse, on a peut être une nouvelle anomalie.**

**Heather : Je te suis…**__

_**Je prends sa main et me lève, je prends mon sac de l'autre main et je mets sur mon épaule. Il ne lâche pas ma main et nous allons jusqu'au bureau de Cutter. Stephen me lâche la main et ouvre la porte du bureau qu'il me tient. Je rentre et remarque Claudia. Je lui souri pour lui dire bonjour.**_

**Stephen : J'ai un sms d'Abby. Connor pense avoir trouvé une autre anomalie.**

**Nick : Et ou sont ils allés?**

**Stephen : Ils sont allés dans la nouvelle forêt, elle n'a pas pu me donner l'endroit exact.**

_**Attendez, Connor à préférer allez camper avec Abby. Plutôt qu'avec moi, sa meilleure amie ? Il doit vraiment être amoureux.  
Je ne dis rien et regarde Cutter et Claudia se lever. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le 4X4 de Nick, pour allé dans à la nouvelle foret. **_

**Stephen : Heather, tu sais, euh… je ne pense pas que venir soit une bonne idée. Tu devrais rester ici ou rentrer chez toi. D'autant plus que tu dois réviser et qu'on ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber. **

**Heather : Attend t'es sérieux la ? Mon meilleur ami est je ne sais ou avec je ne sais quelle créature, si il y en a une, et tu me dis de rester la les bras croisée ? Mais sa va pas ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester la ?**

_**Je commence à m'énerver toute seule, mais je n'aime pas être mise a l'écart d'autant plus que c'est lui qui ma dit de venir. Nick et Claudia nous regarde amusé.**_

**Stephen : Il est hors de question que tu viennes, imagine s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Connor nous tuera.**

**Heather : Connor ne ferais pas de mal a une mouche. Alors je viens point a la ligne !**

**Stephen : Tu ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix. **

_**Il s'approche de moi **_**et me**_** porte façon sac a patate. Je me retrouve enfermé dans le bureau à Cutter en 30 secondes et sans moyen de sortir. Je promet a Stephen qui se trouve derrière la porte que je vais me venger. Il s'en va et je n'ai d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'il revienne m'ouvrir. Bon bah il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire… Réviser. **_

_**Une heure plus tard, Stephen revient. Il me trouve assise, les pieds sur le bureau et endormie. Il me réveil.**_

**Heather : Oh voila le grand méchant loup qui enferme les princesses dans un bureau et qui se prend pour un prince charmant**

**Stephen: Princesse… **

**Heather: Tais toi Stephen. Pourquoi tu ma réveiller ?**

**Stephen : Nick et Claudia t'attende pour allez a l'hôpital un homme, surement victime d'une créature.**

**Heather : Ok, on se voit plus tard**

_**Je me lève, l'embrasse sur la joue et vais rejoindre Claudia et Nick. Nous nous rendons à l'hôpital. Nous trouvons le médecin qui s'occupe de l'employé du métro qui a été attaqué.**_

**Docteur : Ce genre de chose intéresse rarement le gouvernement **

**Claudia : Pas s'il s'agit d'un crime d'une rare violence, surtout si les circonstance sont inhabituelle.**

**Docteur : La victime a été trouvée ce matin dans le métro. Il pulvériser de l'insecticide. Au vu de la plaie, on a du l'attaquer avec un couteau ou une hache, mais c'est un poison qui le tue.**

**Claudia : Quelqu'un l'aurais blessé pour ensuite lui administrer du poison ?**

**Docteur : Oui, du venin enfaite. Nous faisons toutes les analyses possibles. Mais je ne vous cache pas que pour l'instant le mystère reste entier. Mais avant de se retrouvé dans le coma, il nous a vaguement parlé de … monstres.**

_**Mettant approché du blessé pour observer la blessure, je relève la tête à l'entente de monstre. Nick s'approche aussi pour regarder la blessure et regarde Claudia, qui nous regarde d'un regard qui veut tout dire.**_

**Heather : Il s'agit d'une perforation, ce n'est ni un couteau, ni une hache. Au vu de la blessure, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une morsure.**

**Docteur : Une morsure ? Mais de quoi,**

**Nick : Excellente question. Nous vous recontacterons quand nous en sauront plus.**

_**Nous sortons de l'hôpital et nous rendons au ministère de l'intérieure voir Lester. L'homme qui s'occupe du projet Anomalie.**_

**Lester : Je ne peux pas fermer le métro pour simple intuition.**

**Heather : Quelque chose a injecté une dose fatale de venin dans le système sanguin du dératiseur. Ce n'est pas une intuition.**

**Lester : Il y a forcement une explication rationnelle à tout ca. Comment suis-je censé l'annoncé au Maire ? « Excusez moi, monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois fermer le métro car une bestiole inconnu, venimeuse qui plus est, joue les trouble fête » ?**

**Claudia : Il suffit juste de fermer l'endroit ou a eu lieu l'attaque, pas tout le métro. Il y a un réseau de tunnels désaffectés par là-bas.**

**Lester : c'est d'accord, vous avez gagné.**

**Métro de Londres, station Aldwich :**

_**Et**__**voila, nous sommes devant l'entrée du métro. Claudia arrive avec des « Men In Black » armé du gouvernement. Ils s'occupent de faire évacuer l'ensemble du métro. Et descendent dans les tunnels pour voir si il y a vraiment une créature.**_

**Nick : On aurait du descendre avec eux**

**Claudia : Laissez-les descendre en éclaireurs. C'est déjà bien que Lester nous laisse faire.**

**Nick : Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il cherche**

**Stephen : De toute façon, il ne doit pas y avoir tant de prédateur que ça a la station Aldwich.**

**Heather : Tu changerais d'avis si tu prenais le métro le vendredi soir**

_**Je regarde Stephen qui me regarde en se demandant si je me moque de lui. Je lui fais un mince sourire pour lui prouver que non, je ne me moque pas de lui, bien au contraire. Le métro a 23h, sa craint !**_

_**Grace au Talkies-walkies, nous entendons les cris des soldats. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous les voyons sortir du tunnel et une équipe médicale les prend en charges. **_

_**Avec Cutter nous nous approchons des soldats. Nous allons voir un blessé. Que je m'empresse de prendre en charge, trop heureuse de pouvoir faire ce pourquoi je fais des études. **_

**Heather : Ce n'est pas la même que celle du dératiseur. Il doit y avoir deux sortes de créature.**

**Capt. Ryan : On aurai dit des araignées, mais avec des pinces pas des crochets. Certaines faisait plus d'un mètre.**

_**Ayant fini de soigné le soldat, je m'éloigne et retourne vers Stephen. Claudia et Nick nous rejoigne.**_

**Nick : Ok. Alors nous avons une nouvelle anomalie, plus ancienne que la précédant. Celle-ci s'agit du Carbonifère. Il faut qu'on aille a quoi ressemble ces créatures, sa nous permettras de savoir si il s'agit bien de cet époque.**

**Claudia : Ok, Allez y.**

_**Nous allons nous préparé sous un kiosque, pour mettre des combinaisons noires spécialement apporter de la part du gouvernement. Tellement gentil… Je sens le regard de Stephen vrillés sur moi. Je ne m'en occupe pas et enlève mon pull laissant mon débardeur. Et met cette super combinaison. Génial… Même Victoria Beckham n'a pas autant de classe. Nick et Ryan arrive et commence a parler de lampe. D'accord, j'ai loupé un épisode moi… Claudia vient nous apprendre que le dératiseur est mort. Abby arrive et se change, Claudia veut la renvoyer gentiment chez elle mais Stephen s'arrange pour la faire rester. Nick, Ryan et Claudia vont plus loin s'occuper des lampes et tout ce qui faut.**_

**Stephen : C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?**

**Abby : Pour être honnête, les araignées ne sont pas ma tasse de thé.**

**Stephen : Ca tombe bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de scorpions.**

**Abby : Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux !**

_**Ils partent tous les deux, sans faire attention a moi. Et ben merci les amis. Sa fait plaisir. Je les rejoins quand tout est prêt et nous descendons avec les lampes torche à la main. Je vois a quelques mètre 3 araignées… et pas des petites. Nick les éclaires et elles s'en vont.**_

**Nick : C'est ce que je pensait, elles sont sensible a la lumière.**

_**Nous continuons d'avancer et arrivons enfin dans une salle, ou les araignées ont élus domiciles. Nous projetons de la lumière sur celle se trouvant a portées de lumière.**_

**Nick : Elles ont horreur de ça.**

_**Le continu d'avancer et passe au travers un trou dans un grillage, plein d'un liquide visqueux sur l'ouverture. Une chose a dire : dégoutant. Je tombe sur l'anomalie. Je reste stoïque devant quelques secondes et les autres me rejoignent. **_

Claudia, par radio : Désolé de déranger. Heather, tu dois remonter immédiatement. L'hôpital a appeler, il manque de personnel et te demande en renfort.

Heather, par radio : Pas de problème, je remonte de suite.

**Heather : Bon beh, moi je vous laisse en charmante compagnie. Je vous rejoins quand j'ai fini.**

**Nick : Mais pourquoi il t'appel ? Tu n'as pas encore fini tes études non ?**

**Heather : Non c'est vrai. Mais en première année j'ai fais mon stage là-bas et depuis je me suis arranger avec l'université et l'hôpital pour être en interne. Travailler les week-ends et faire tous les stages là-bas. Bon j'y vais. Tenez-moi au courant.**

**Stephen : T'inquiète pas princesse.**

_**Je souris et remonte. Adieux les araignées ! Bon débarrât. Je vais voir Claudia et me change. J'emprunte une voiture et me rend a l'hôpital. **_

**Hôpital :**

_**Je passe vite par les vestiaires pour mettre la blouse blanche réglementaire. Et vais à l'accueil demander mon planning. **_

**Secrétaire : Blackstood, vous êtes en charges des urgences. Le docteur Rooley a eu un problème et a du s'absenter. Vous la remplacez.**

**Heather : Pas de problème.**

_**Je vais aux urgences et vais voir la secrétaire a l'accueil. Et oui, il est grand l'hôpital. Les urgences étant à l'autre bout, il faut un accueil spécial. Donc aujourd'hui, me voilà en tant que chef… **_

_**Je m'occupe des dossiers qu'on me donne. Les entorses, coupures, piqures d'insectes, de nos jours, je tient a le préciser. Je prends en charges un homme qui c'est couper avec sa débroussailleuse. Je mets des gants et prépare le matériel. Je commence par désinfecter et je le recouds. Dix minutes plus tard je sors du box et retourne a l'accueil ou j'ai laissé mon portable.**_

**Secrétaire : Blackstood, vous avez un sms. Prenez votre pose maintenant, c'est calme. On ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer plus tard.**

**Heather : Vous avez raison. Je vais a la cafet', au moindre probleme vous me biper. **

_**Je prends mon bipper et mon téléphone et me dirige vers la cafétéria. Je prend un café et un petit truc a manger. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a, huuum… ooh un brownie. Je prend la petite assiette et le gobelet que me tend la caissière/serveuse et vais m'asseoir a une table dans le fond de la salle. Je regarde le sms que j'ai reçu, mon frère. Je l'appel et on discute pendant une quinzaine de minute. Suite a ça, je raccroche et me lève. Je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de ce qui se passe au métro, et sa m'agace un peu. Je débarrasse ma table, quand tout a coup, mon bipper sonne. JE me précipite et traverse l'hôpital en courant. J'arrive aux urgences**_

**Heather : Qu'est ce qu'on a ?**

**Infirmière : Homme, la trentaine blesser par un poignard, il perd énormément de sang et il délire complètement. Salle 3**

_**Je vais dans la salle 3 et je trouve Abby devant.**_

**Heather : Abby ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?**

**Abby : Heather, on n'a pas le temps de parler. Va t'occuper de Stephen. **

**Heather : Stephen ? Oh mon dieu. Rentre avec moi, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé.**

**Abby : Un milles-pattes géant l'a mordu. Je dois retourner là-bas. Occupe-toi de lui.**

**Heather : Essai d'obtenir une dose du venin du mille-pattes. On pourra faire un anti-venin adapter.**

**Abby : On va essayer**

_**Abby repart et je rentre dans la chambre. Un infirmier s'occupe de lui mais il est mal en point. Je m'approche du lit et regarde la plaie que je commence à désinfecter, on n'est jamais trop prudent, autant éviter que sa s'infecte en plus du poison. Stephen a les yeux fermés, et grimace douleur.**_

**Infirmier : Il a été poignardé. Et du poison lui a été injecté**

**Heather : Non, il n'a pas été poignardé. Il a été mordu. A la place de me regarder faire bougez-vous ! Apportez-moi des antis douleurs ! Maintenant !**

_**L'infirmier sort, il n'a pas l'air très compétant lui. Je me retourne et vais voir dans l'armoire qui se trouve au fond de la salle. J'entends Stephen bouger et parler difficilement. **_

**Stephen : Heather… … Reste…**

_**Je me précipite a son chevet, les larmes aux yeux. Le voir si faible et si près de la mort. Soyons réaliste sans anti-venin, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Même avec l'antidote adapté, il a 50% de chance de guérir. **_

**Heather : Chut, garde tes forces.**

**Stephen : Me laisse pas… j'ai besoin de toi… **

**Heather : Sa va aller. Je reste avec toi**

**Stephen : princesse… (**_**Grimace) **_** …Pleure…pas… **

**Heather : Stephen, chut, garde tes forces. Tu va devoir te battre contre le poison. Le temps qu'on mette au point un antidote. **

**Stephen : Des que je sors… … Si je m'en sors… Tu viendras… diner avec moi ?…**

**Heather : Oui, promis. On finira la soirée autour d'un verre chez toi. **

**Stephen : C'est facile… Quand on est a l'agonie… **

_**L'infirmier rentre et me tend une pochette d'antidouleur. Je perfuse Stephen.**_

**Heather : Sa va aller Stephen, sa va aller.**

_**L'électrocardiogramme se met a bipper. Et le signal s'affaiblit et devient irrégulier**_

**Heather : On le perd. Aidez-moi on va l'intuber. **

**Infirmier : Vous êtes sure ?**

**Heather : Vous n'allez pas me dire quoi faire. Je suis la responsable du service aujourd'hui. Obéissez.**

_**Il hoche la tête et m'aide a intuber Stephen. On parvient a le stabiliser et il tombe dans un profond sommeil. Une infirmière entre et me demande d'aller dans le couloir. Je sors de la chambre**_

**Nick : On a le venin.**

**Abby : Comment il va ?**

**Connor : Il va s'en sortir ?**

**Heather : Stop, doucement, une question a la fois. Il va bien, j'ai réussi a le stabiliser. Pas pour longtemps cependant. Il va s'en sortir si j'amène le venin au labo. Excusez-moi je vous laisse, je m'en occupe et je reviens.**

_**Je prends la pochette que Nick me tend et monte a l'étage du laboratoire. Je redescends aussi vite que je suis monté.**_

**Heather : Ok, maintenant expliquez moi ce qu'il c'est passer.**

**Abby : Apres que tu sois parti, un mille-pattes géant nous a attaqués. Avec Stephen on a réussi a remonter mais Nick est resté dans le métro. On le voyait pas remonter et pendant que Claudia est parti chercher Connor, Stephen est descendu chercher Nick et il c'est fait attaquer.**

**Heather : D'accord. **

_**On continu de parler une bonne vingtaine de minute et le labo me bip pour que j'aille chercher l'antidote. Quand je redescends, je file dans la chambre à Stephen et le perfuse avec l'antidote. Je reste quelque seconde sans bouger. Je caresse sa joue et me penche pour l'embrasser sur le front.**_

**Heather : Bats-toi.**

_**Je ressors de la chambre et lais Abby rentrer a ma place. Les garçons vont a la cafet et moi je continu de travailler.**_

**Deux jours plus tard :**__

_**Abby est au chevet de Stephen. Je passe dès que je peux entre deux patients ou deux cours. D'ailleurs j'arrive a l'hôpital. Je rentre dans la chambre**_

**Heather : Alors ? Toujours pas réveiller ?**

**Abby : Non. Mais les convulsions se sont enfin calmées. C'est plutôt bon signe**

**Heather : S'il ne fait pas de rechute, c'est bon signe. **

**Connor : Porte pas la poisse !**

_**On se met rire, la pression retombe. On continu de parler, de rire. Stephen fini par se réveiller. Je vais chercher un docteur et on finit par le laisser se reposer maintenant qu'il est hors de danger. Connor a décidé de rester chez moi quelque temps. Il a rendu son appart et continu de traumatisé Pilou, mon chien. **_

_**Le lendemain, je décide de passer voir Stephen. Claudia y est déjà et pose quelque question a Stephen. Compte rendu pour le gouvernement ? Allez savoir. Je rentre au moment ou elle s'en va.**_

**Stephen : Je comprends rien à ses allusions.**

**Heather : Tu te souviens de rien ?**

**Stephen : Non rien.**

**Heather : Pas même ce que tu ma dit, une fois arriver a l'hôpital ?**

**Stephen, déboussolé : Je t'ai dit quoi ?**

**Heather : Oh rien d'important. Je t'avais même pris au sérieux. Mais c'étais pas important.**

**Stephen : Si tu le dit princesse. Et merci d'avoir veiller sur moi.**

**Heather : C'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester, je pouvais pas te dire non.**

**Stephen : Je te l'ai demandé ?**

**Heather : Et oui. Bon je vais te laisser. Je fais pas confiance a Connor, j'ai peur de retrouver ma maison en ruine. Je repasserai demain matin**

_**Je l'embrasse sur la joue et rentre chez moi. Sur la route je passe commander deux pizzas pour ce soir. Sa fera plaisir a Connor et je n'aurai pas besoin de faire a manger. **_

_**En rentrant j'apprend que Cutter a reprit Connor dans l'équipe. Suite a sa nous regardons des films, mangeons et je finis par aller dormir.**_

**Donc voila le chapitre 2. Je vous poste les suivant des que je l'ai fini. Laissez vos impression, critique et question. J'y repond avec plaisir. **

**Bisous a vous**

**DearDineFS13**


	4. Chapitre 3: Enterrement et discussion

Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous. Je suis désolé de l'attente mais j'ai eu des soucis. Je finirai la fiction soyez sans craintes, je n'ai juste pas pu l'avancer comme je voulais. Je me retrouve juste avec un chapitre d'avance et pas trois ou quatre comme je le voulais.

Ce chapitre est plus cour que les autres, bien qu'il fasse quand même plus de 2450 mots. C'est un chapitre que j'ai écrit pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Heather. Sur ses relations avec Tom, celle avec Stephen a l suite de son petit accident. Dans celui-ci pas d'anomalie, juste les relations entre les personnages qui sont importante pour le reste.

Merci à andrealeone pour ta review. La seule malgré beaucoup de vue. JE me répète je le sais mais laissez vos avis. Je ne sais pas si il y a des chose a changer ou a améliorer si vous ne dites rien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve a la fin.

Enterrement et discussion

Plusieurs choses se sont passées en ces deux semaines. Tout d'abord Stephen a faillit y rester a cause d'un mille-pattes géant. Ensuite Nick a traversé une anomalie pour allez chercher sa femme Helen, Oh toi que je déteste, suite a sa elle a réussi a s'enfuir au travers d'une anomalie. Et de cet anomalie c'est échapper des Dodos, tellement mignon, dont un qui en s'échappant a mordu Tom. Le Dodo lui a donc transmis un espèce de ver, et Tom est mort. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, il était sympa et gentil avant de me faire un coup foireux, au début nous étions ami puis un beau jour, il a tout fais pour que je me dispute avec Connor. Avant sa mort, il essayer de se faire pardonner… Comme quoi, en quelque heure tout peut basculer. Tom m'a fais réfléchir a certaine chose. Il a essayé de comprendre ce que nous faisions avec Connor et il est mort a cause de sa. Du coup j'ai décidé de profiter de la vie plus souvent. Ensuite, nous avons eu une nouvelle anomalie, dans les airs. Essayer de mettre un cordon de sécurité dans le ciel, ce n'est pas si simple que cela en a l'air. Nick et Claudia on faillit se faire manger par des petits oiseaux mangeur d'humain suite a la blessure que Claudia a eu grâce a sa percussion avec un Ptéranodon, Rex a d'ailleurs échappé a un triste sort grâce a mon cher et tendre meilleur ami. En même temps il y avait mes partiels, il avait donc fallu que je les laisse se débrouiller sans mon aide.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'enterrement de Tom. Et je me dois d'y être, tout d'abord pour soutenir Connor et Duncan, mais aussi pour rendre un dernier hommage a Tom.  
Il est actuellement 8h15, l'enterrement est à 10h. J'ai promis à Connor d'aller chez Abby pour 9h. Et toute l'équipe sera la, Stephen, Nick, Claudia et Abby. Il me reste donc 30 minute pour me préparer, puisqu'il me faut bien 15 minute pour allez chez Abby.

Je pose ma tasse café a coté de la machine a café et monte a l'étage me préparer, sans oublier de donner a manger a mon chien, Rafale, un berger allemand. Je me décide à porter une petite robe noir, toute simple. Elle est en dentelle et sous la dentelle, un tissus tout aussi noir pour ne pas voir a travers. Elle est serrée au niveau de la taille, j'y ajoute d'ailleurs une ceinture en cuir couleur Camel, et s'arrête au dessus du genou. Plus entre la mi-cuisse et le genou. Je mets une paire de collant couleur chair. Et une paire d'escarpins, un cadeau de Tom, datant d'avant notre dispute. Ils sont magnifiques, noir brillant avec une plateforme couleur or et le bout du talon également. Le talon est haut mais ces chaussures sont super confortable. Un tour par la salle de bain, juste du crayon, du mascara et un rouge a lèvre rose clair.

Je redescends et prends mon sac, lui aussi noir. Je vérifie si j'ai bien toute mes affaires a l'intérieure et y rajoute une paire de ballerine noir, on ne sait jamais si une anomalie apparait. Je prends mon téléphone, mes clefs et vais chez Abby. J'ai 5 minutes d'avances, je sonne, elle m'ouvre la porte du bas et je monte rejoindre tout le monde.

_Heather : J'ai 5 minutes d'avances et vous êtes tous déjà la ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui arrive en dernière…_

_Connor : Tu passerais moins de temps dans la salle de bain, tu serais la première_

_Heather : Si tu le dis._

_Abby : Un café Heather ?_

_Heather : Je veux bien._

Je me décide enfin a dire bonjour a tout le monde. Claudia, Nick et enfin Stephen. Depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital je me suis éloigné de lui. Les avances, les princesses, les petites attentions, tout ça pour apprendre qu'il a une copine et qu'elle est venu le chercher a l'hôpital. Depuis ce jour la, je me suis senti trahi… Et j'ai du mal à lui parler depuis quelque temps. Il a beau essayer de me parler je l'envoi presque toujours sur les roses. Je vais m'installer sur les genoux a Connor et Abby me donne mon café. Je la remercie et on commence à parler de le pluie et du beau temps.

_Claudia : J'adore tes chaussures Heather. Ou les as- tu trouvé ?_

_Heather : Merci, c'est un cadeau_

_Claudia : Et serai t'il possible que tu demande a celui ou celle qui te les a offerte de te dire ou il les a trouvé ?_

_Elle me souri. Un coup de poignard, voila ce que je ressens. Les larmes menacent de coulées._

_Heather : Impossible. Tom est mort… _

Une unique larme coule, juste une larme. Connor me sers dans ses bras, Abby me prends la main et la serre. Claudia s'excuse et je lui dis que je ne lui en veux pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Nick sourit faiblement et Stephen me regarde, comme triste pour moi. Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien, Connor me fais retrouver le sourire, sachant que dans moins d'une heure nous seront a l'enterrement d'un ami. Et que se sera dur pour nous, dur de remonter le moral de l'autre. L'heure arrive bien trop vite et nous devons nous rendre a l'enterrement. Nous devons prendre deux voitures pour y aller. Connor reste avec Abby et Nick avec Claudia. Je sens le regard le regard de Stephen sur moi.

_Heather : Et qui monte avec qui ? _

_Stephen : Abby, Connor, Claudia et Nick ensemble ?_

Tout le monde approuve. Personne n'a remarqué mon changement de comportement vis-à-vis de Stephen, sauf Connor. Et cela fait un moment qu'il me dit de m'expliquer avec lui, ce que je refuse. Mais je crois que le moment propice est arrivé. Nous quittons l'appartement et descendons dans la rue, nous rejoignons les voitures et je n'ai toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Me retrouver avec Stephen pour me rendre a l'enterrement n'étais pas dans mes projets. Les autres partent et Stephen les suis et se laisse, bien sur, distancer. Je ne dis rien, n'ouvre pas la bouche, regardant droit devant moi, droite comme un I, stoïque.

_Stephen : Bon explique moi pourquoi tu ne me parle plus. _

_Heather : Il n'y a rien a expliquer._

_Stephen : Mais oui bien sur, du jour au lendemain tu m'envois baladé, ne réponds plus à aucun de mes messages, tu filtres mes appels, tu m'évites. Mais a par ca il n'y a rien a expliquer._

_Heather : Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? _

_Stephen : La vérité, ce serait pas mal je pense. _

On arrive a l'enterrement, il se gare et me regarde. Je regarde toujours devant moi.

_Heather : Ok, sava, t'as gagné. Tu veux parler ? On va parler. Mais pas ici, ni maintenant. _

C'est clair, net et précis, bon j'avoue que j'ai été très froide quand je lui est dit mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je descends de la voiture et m'approche des autres. Avec Connor nous allons voir la famille de Tom, ses parents et sa sœur, Rachel, cette dernière a d'ailleurs bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, cela doit faire 4 ou 5 ans, maintenant elle doit avoir 18 ans. Nous présentons nos condoléances aux parents de Tom puis a sa sœur, que je prends dans mes bras, a la fois pour lui montrer mon soutien et pour lui montrer qu'elle peut compter sur moi si elle a besoin de quoi que soit. La cérémonie se déroule sans encombrement et a la fin de celle-ci nous retournons tous chez Abby. Je laisse Claudia et Nick avec Stephen et monte avec Abby et Connor. Nous sommes les premiers arrivés et je décide de rentrer chez moi. L'enterrement m'a un peu mis le moral à zéro, et il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon film d'horreur et du chocolat pour oublier ses peines. Je leurs dis donc au revoir et de m'appeler a la moindre alerte, anomalie ou pas.

Je prends donc la route et arrive chez moi rapidement, je vais me changer et mets un mini short noir avec un débardeur rouge. Je redescends et vais dans la cuisine, met de l'eau a chauffer et me fais un cappuccino, Rafale arrive de je ne sais ou et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un câlin. Quand Mr est content et qu'il repart continuer sa petite vie, je m'installe devant la télé et entame un film. Vers la moitié de celui-ci j'entends Rafale aboyé, je me lève et m'approche de la porte. Au vue de la réaction de rafale, il y a quelqu'un derrière. Et ce quelqu'un n'est ni Connor, ni un de mes amis. Je pose la main sur la poignée et dis à Rafale de se calmer, se qu'il fait bien sagement. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Stephen, ni une, ni deux Rafale recommence a aboyé.

_Heather : Rafale, arrête d'aboyer._

Il s'arrête et me regarde, je le caresse entre les oreilles et il va se coucher dans son panier.

_Heather : Qu'est ce que tu fais la Stephen ?_

_Stephen : Et bien, tout a l'heure tu m'as clairement dis que ce n'était ni l'entoir ni le moment. Est-ce que là, c'est le bon moment ?_

_Heather : Attend, tu me dérange en plein film, juste quand Jason passe a l'action juste pour avoir cette conversation ? T'es sérieux la mon pote ? _

_Stephen: Jason? _

_Heather : Voorhees, __Vendredi 13_,_ le tueur au masque de hockey. _

_Stephen : Sérieusement ?_

_Heather : Oui sérieusement. Bon, tu voulais me parler ?_

_Stephen : Oui…_

Je le fais entrer et le fais s'installer sur le bar, entre la cuisine et le salon. J'ouvre les rideaux du salon que j'avais fermé avant de commencer le film et m'assois en face de lui. 

_Stephen : Je me rappel de tout, l'attaque, Helen, l'hôpital. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'évite._

_Heather : Ta copine va bien ?_

_Stephen : Alison ? On est plus ensemble. Attend, c'est pour sa que tu m'en veux ?_

Je ne baisse pas le regard, son petit sourire en coin il va le ravaler. Et vite. Parole de Blackstood !

_Heather : Tu vois, le truc c'est que je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour une idiote. Certes, tu n'allais peut être pas t'en sortir, y'avait de grande chance d'ailleurs que tu ne t'en sorte pas mais de la a me faire des avances, alors que tu as déjà une copine, t'as pensé a elle ? Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous pareil. D'accord, c'est vrai, sa faisait quoi, 2 ans que tu l'avais pas vu ? Ca ne change absolument rien. Tu n'avais pas a me faire des avances. _

Gagnééééée il a ravalé son sourire a deux franc cinquante. Bim ! Prend sa Stephen.

_Stephen : J'étais à deux doigts de la mort. Je voulais que tu sache que tu me plais. Et oui, je n'ai pas été sympa avec Alison mais on n'était plus vraiment ensemble alors je ne vois pas ou est le mal. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle est moi c'était vraiment sérieux, en plus sa faisait plus de 6 mois que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Acceptes-tu mes excuses ?_

_Heather : Ai-je le choix ?_

_Stephen : Non ?_

_Heather : Dans ce cas, j'accepte._

_Stephen : Merci princesse. _

_Heather : Ouais de rien._

_Stephen : T'as un bon chien de garde. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me bouffer. T'es sur que c'est un berger et pas un pitbull ?_

_Heather : Crois moi, si se serai un pit', Connor ne serai plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Et puis sous c'est air de gros dur, ce chien est un nounours. _

Il regarde Rafale qui lui montre les crocs. Ce chien est juste super drôle. Je commence a rire et Rafale aboie pour approuver son qualificatif de nounours.

_Stephen : Je crois que je vais y aller. Je m'en suis sorti face a un mille-pattes géant, mais contre ton chien je crois que j'ai aucune chance._

_Heather : Tu peux rester, il ne te fera rien. Sauf si tu me fais du mal, la je crois qu'il se transforme en mini Dino mangeur de Stephen… _

_Stephen : Très drôle, vraiment. _

_Heather : Je sais._

_Stephen : Tes partiels sa a donné quoi ? _

_Heather : Bonne question. J'ai eu les résultats hier, mais avec… L'enterrement de Tom, je n'ai pas pu ouvrir la lettre. _

_Stephen : Vas la chercher, tu l'ouvre maintenant._

Je souri et vais prendre la lettre. Enfin chercher la lettre. Elle a disparue dans la nuit ou quoi ? Je retourne tout le salon sous le rire de Stephen quand Rafale débarque la lettre a la bouche et me la tend, a la manière d'un chien bien entendu. Il lance un regard vers le meuble de l'entrée, pour me montrer l'endroit ou la lettre était.

_Heather : Tu pouvais me la donner avant ? Juste deux minute avant que je mette le salon sans dessus-dessous et que je perde la télécommande ? _

_Stephen : J'adore ton chien, en fin de compte. _

_Heather : Continu de rire, je t'en pris. Fais gaffe, ou je lui dis de te mordre._

_Stephen : Tu le feras pas. Je te connais._

_Heather : On pari, mon cher ?_

_Stephen : Ouvre la lettre._

_Heather : Change de sujet, c'est bien. _

J'ouvre la lettre et commence a lire.

_Heather : Chère Mademoiselle Blackstood, veuillez trouver si joint vos résultats blablabla…. Blabla….. Nus avons le plaisir de vous annoncez que nous vous retrouverons l'année prochaine en 4eme année spécialisation urgence et blablabla… Bon bah j'ai réussi_

_Stephen : Félicitation princesse. _

Il souri, se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je dois bien avouer qu'il ma manquer pendant ces deux semaines. Mais je ne lui avouerai jamais, j'ai une crédibilité et une réputation a gardé !

_Heather : Merci chéri. T'as quoi de prévu se soir ?_

_Stephen : Rien. Pourquoi ?_

_Heather : Préviens Nick et Claudia, petite soirée entre amis. J'appelle Abby et Connor. _

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir donné rendez vous a tout le monde pour 19h, je me retrouve a regardé un film dans les bras de Stephen en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il lorgne sur mes jambes et a cuisiné pour tout le monde en fin d'après midi, le tout en parlant avec Stephen bien entendu.

Et voilà, fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Laisser vos avis, envie pour les personnages ou chapitre ou même vos idées. Je suis ouverte a toute propositions.

Bisous a vous.


End file.
